Darkness
by baekon
Summary: A captive Hermione is being held, in more ways than one, by Draco. / *image by calypsova of deviantart*


_I wrote this after reading some dark angsty drama-filled Dramione fanfiction. Sorry if it's a bit violent for your taste. I tried not to make Hermione seem too weak but the torture (not caused by Draco) had worn her out. She seems on the verge of defeat but there is still some fight in her and Draco will help revive that._

 _This is really short and ends abruptly. I may or may not be adding to this story. It all comes down to feedback, which is greatly appreciated._

* * *

His mischievous grin terrified her and he seemed to sense this as he closed the distance between them. She backed away and found her back pressed against the cold, hard stone wall. An involuntary whimper emanated from the scared girl and he softened a bit.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered soothingly into her ear. He felt her shudder and his grin widened. "You don't have to be afraid of me."

Soft hair whipped his face as she turned away from him. He wiped the hair from his face and spit out the ones tangled in his mouth.

Pinning his hands on the wall with her head in between, he leaned in close to her neck.

Her chest heaved slowly with every breath and he could both hear and feel her heart thumping loudly in her chest.

She refused to look at him so he took one hand to stroke her cheek before cupping her chin.

She struggled and tried to pull away but he tightened his grip and placed a small kiss on the corner of her mouth. He slowly moved down to her neck once more and nibbled slightly on the tender spot below her ear.

A gasp rippled through her and he bit down harder. When people see the bruise, it would prove that she was HIS and his only. He smiled at this and let go of her chin.

She relaxed slightly and looked up at him, her eyes swimming with questions. She was silent, as she was told to be, but he could tell she was just itching to pour all her words out once given the opportunity.

Right now he didn't want to hear her incessant ranting and scolding, so he went back to focusing on her face.

A tear slid down on her cheek and she reached up to wipe it away but he got to it before she can.

"Why are you crying? Do you hate me that much?" he murmured near her ear.

She shook her head quickly and heat filled her now red cheeks. Her mouth parted slightly as she exhaled slowly. Sweat began to form around her hairline and more tears began to fall in a steady pattern.

He caressed her cheek in an attempt to be gentle. She was so fragile and delicate and with one wrong move, he could break her as easily like a stick. But his hunger and desire took over his gentleness and caution and before he knew what was happening, his hands grabbed her face and pulled it closer to his.

They breathed each other in as their hearts began to pound against their chests. He realized he was probably crushing her with his weight and allowed some space in between their pressed bodies, but made up for it by leaning in even closer until his forehead was on hers.

Her breathing became erratic and her pants echoed in the small, damp room.

He stepped back and took a good look at her, taking in her subtle beauty. Although quite bushy, the caramel brown hair was quite soft and long, reaching to the middle of her back. Her eyes were the color of melted chocolate and her little, button nose was slightly bigger than his thumb. Freckles plastered her cheeks like stars on a moonless night. She was breathtaking - literally - as he realized he had been holding his breath as he studied her.

Her cheeks flushed when she noticed him watching her. The pink blush contrasted with her pale skin in a strange way that was beautiful. How did he not notice this before when they were in school?

He traced his fingertips along her jawbone and left a tantalizing kiss at every edge. He could feel her begin to crumble and he caught her before she could collapse. She slowly edged down the wall until she was kneeling on the cold, hard ground. He moved along with her and cupped her face in his hands as he did before. She looked up at him from her long eyelashes helplessly, almost like she was giving up and willing to get this over with.

He frowned at her sudden change of moods and winced at her sigh of defeat as she lowered her eyes once more.

"Hermione..." He can't. He can't say it. It would kill him to see how she would react. He couldn't do this to her. He got up and walked to the opposite side of the room, shaking his head.

The moonlight shined throughout the room through the small window at the top of the wall. It was like this small glimmer of light could bring hope to this dark and desolate situation. But no, he can't go through with this. He won't.

She peered at him with curiosity and shock clear on her face. She did not expect him to say her given name.

"What is it?" she whispered, forgetting her order to be silent.

He turned around and took in the sight of her. Her clothes were torn and dirty, her hair tangled and more bushy than usual, her body thin and fragile. Her eyes pierced his with a hint of defiance. Despite all this, he was still stunned by her effortless beauty and he cursed himself for it. For being attracted to her. Her, of all people. He can't stand to see her like this anymore. He tried to remember how she was before all this blew up in front of them. But most of all, he tried to remember her glowing smile. He wasn't the cause for her rare grins but he was lucky enough to witness it every so often when she wasn't looking.

Right now, she showed no ounce of joy. Her mouth was pressed in a thin line which reminded him of their old teacher, Professor McGonagall. How could she be happy when she was alone here with him, her tormentor?

"Hermione," he began again. His voice cracked and he could feel his throat drying up. After a short fit of coughing, he tried again. "Hermione, I wanted to tell you that –"

Suddenly, the heavy wooden door of the cramped room burst open, slamming against the stone wall. An ominous looking dark figure appeared at the doorway, watching the two of them before approaching and stopping right in front of Hermione.

* * *

 _Any guesses who?_


End file.
